


История, может, и не вспомнит, зато вспомнишь ты

by superfluous_man



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluous_man/pseuds/superfluous_man
Summary: Рон никогда не был героем, но он всегда был хорош в стратегии.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 6





	История, может, и не вспомнит, зато вспомнишь ты

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [history may not remember; but you will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427268) by [izabellwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izabellwit/pseuds/izabellwit). 



> Перевод также опубликован на [фанфикс.ми](https://fanfics.me/fic155974)

Он ложится спать мужчиной и просыпается в теле мальчика.  
Рону Уизли тридцать. Он сражался на войне и выжил, он любил и терял, и снова любил, он похоронил брата, зачал двоих детей, и он… жил. Доказательства этого повсюду — в том, как ноют его кости, в ранней седине, появившейся в его волосах и в усталых улыбках, которыми обмениваются они с Гермионой. Прошлое все еще, даже годы спустя, ложится на их души грузом потери.  
Когда он проскальзывает под одеяло, его встречает теплое тело жены под боком, и он знает, что дети рядом, в соседней комнате. Он выключает свет усталым взмахом палочки и закрывает глаза, тихо вздыхая. Гермиона берет его за руку под одеялом — ее пальцы такие теплые. Она сжимает его руку. Он мягко улыбается и сжимает ее ладонь в ответ. И засыпает, держа ее за руку.

* * *

Рон просыпается в теле ребенка одиннадцати лет. Нескладные руки и ноги, еще не покрытая шрамами кожа, и никого рядом. Он просыпается — одинокий, маленький, испуганный — и падает с кровати прямо на пол, запутавшись в изношенном одеяле. Его братья храпят на другом конце комнаты. Его руки гладкие и мягкие, мозолей на них нет. Волосы на его голове густые и ярко-рыжие, никакой седины. Кости не ноют. Зрение настолько острое, насколько вообще возможно.  
Рон просыпается в мире, из которого он вырос годы и годы назад, и… _кричит_.

* * *

Сначала он безутешен, и никакие теплые слова, которые шепчет его мать, не могут его успокоить. Он слишком мал, и только из-за одного ее вида злые беспомощные слезы начинают течь снова, и горе скапливается комом в горле.  
Сначала Рон оплакивает, оплакивает потерю того будущего, ради создания которого они все истекали кровью. Он оплакивает свою жену и своих детей. Своих друзей. Он не знает, что происходит, но Рон живет уже слишком давно, чтобы не прислушиваться к инстинктам, и он знает: он не вернется домой. Он не вернется назад. Он потерял их всех.  
И тогда скорбь превращается в ярость.  
Рон стар. Стар в тридцать, правда, но разве он этого не заслужил? Разве все они этого не заслужили? Он предавал и был преданным, он был ранен тысячу раз и он потерял так много всего — друзей, семью, невинность. Его детство было полем битвы, и он потратил последние двадцать лет на то, чтобы его детям никогда не пришлось расти вот так. Его жизнь не всегда была счастливой, но она была лучше, ярче. Она была его жизнью.  
Поэтому как они могут, кто бы они там ни были, кто бы там ни был ответственен за это — как они могут отбирать у него все! Он сражался за свое будущее, его брат умер за это, и остальные братья чуть не последовали за ним. Как смеют они так обесценивать его жертву! Как они смеют забирать Рона из мирного времени и засовывать обратно в эту кровавую баню! Как они смеют...

* * *

Он проводит почти неделю в этом состоянии, охваченный яростью и печалью, колеблясь между этими двумя эмоциями. Его родные заметили, и по их беспокойным взглядам становится понятно, что он начинает их пугать. Даже близнецы ведут себя… намного лучше, чем Рон помнит, и это точно совсем не помогает: Рон не может смотреть Фреду и Джорджу в глаза. А каждый раз, когда Перси кладет руку на его плечо, он вздрагивает.  
Он не в себе. Он это знает, они это знают. Одна неделя в прошлом, а он уже облажался.  
В конце концов, дурацкая тактика его матери, заключающаяся в том, чтобы постоянно упоминать предстоящий ему учебный год в Хогвартсе, чтобы поднять его настроение, выводит Рона из ступора. Хогвартс. Гарри, Гермиона, Луна, Невилл. Война, и кровь, и дружба, и…  
У Рона есть три недели до того, как он сядет на поезд, три недели до начала года, который изменит все, три недели до того, как все начнется снова.  
Рон думает о войне, и о крови, и о братьях, которые умерли слишком рано. Он думает о Гарри, усталом и постаревшем в свои семнадцать, с запекшейся кровью на щеке. О Гермионе с суровым взглядом, расправленными плечами, готовящейся к бою за свою жизнь. Он думает о Луне, заключенной в темнице в Малфой-мэноре, о Невилле, убивающем змею, и он думает…  
Нет. Он знает.  
Они заслужили счастливое будущее когда-то в другом мире. Но это будущее сейчас не существует. А может быть… Может быть, в этот раз его сможет создать его для них Рон.  
Может быть, в этот раз никому не придется умирать.  
У Рона есть три недели до Хогвартса. Три недели до поезда. Три недели, чтобы спасти мир. А Рон, может, и не герой, и не избранный, но он всегда был хорош в стратегии.

* * *

Он заходит в поезд. Сердце сжимается от страха, но душа полна азарта. В сумке, висящей через плечо, — сэндвичи с копченой говядиной, которые Рону никогда не нравились (но Гарри их съест, поэтому Рон не особо и возражает). Еще в ней лежат старые учебники и палочка «с чужого плеча». Но также там и блокноты, сделанные невидимыми с помощью заклинаний, которые Гермиона разработала с таким трудом годы назад, заполненные записями, чертежами, планами и другой важной информацией, которые Рон не имеет права забыть.  
(Он надеется, совсем немножко, что когда-то, возможно, купит себе омут памяти. Однажды. Глупая идея, но… разве это неправильно, что Рон хочет увидеть снова своих детей, пусть даже и только в воспоминаниях?)  
Рон ступает на платформу, и это как будто первый раз войти в Хогвартс: его окружает громкий шум, и все вокруг кажется чужим, почти угрожающим в своей неразберихе. Он видит лица будущих врагов и будущих друзей: Драко Малфой, его острые черты лица, по-детски смягченные, его болезненная усмешка на бледном лице; Невилл Лонгботтом — его плечи сведены вперед прямо к ушам, дрожащие руки сжимают жабу, в нем нет ни грамма уверенности; Лаванда Браун — ее красивое личико аж светится, маленькие сережки-колечки покачиваются в ее ушах, а под ее ногтями с безупречным маникюром совсем нет крови.  
Это потрясает его до глубины души, и хотя Рон теперь подросток, ребенок, и так же мал и нескладен, как и остальные, ему кажется, что он чужеземец. Они так молоды, все они, молоды телом, и глазами, и душой. До Рона вдруг доходит прямо в этот момент, что он, конечно, может попробовать, но он никогда не увидит своих братьев и сестер по крови в этих детях. Они здесь были уже до него, и они никогда не станут такими, какими он их помнит, в тогдашнем будущем.  
Он почти сбегает с поезда, но позади идут близнецы и следят за ним беспокойным взглядом. Он все еще не может посмотреть им в глаза.  
— Я пойду, — говорит им Рон, и пока еще они ничего не ответили, он взбегает по ступенькам вверх в вагон. Он толкает открытую дверь с вялым энтузиазмом и замечает, что вся его семья глядит неуверенно на него. Он улыбается им, чтобы успокоить, может, он даже начинает улыбаться сам. Ему становится лучше от того, что он в поезде: единственный путь теперь — это вперед.  
Его мать лучезарно улыбается и часто машет в ответ, пока Джинни перекатывается с носков на пятки позади нее. В первый раз их молодые лица не наполняют Рона печалью. Вместо этого он тоже машет в ответ, сильно тряся рукой, чувствуя, как что-то теплое растет в его груди. Что-то, похожее на надежду.  
Перед ним теперь целое будущее, и Рон готов. Все на своих местах. Ну давай, Волдеморт, готовься к игре! Рон играл в эту игру всю свою жизнь. Он не планирует проиграть теперь.  
Рон бродит по поезду, ему нужно подождать, пока поезд почти не тронется, чтобы найти Гарри. И пока он проскальзывает мимо своих помолодевших сокурсников, он понимает, что больше не чувствует себя чужим. Он видит Гермиону и улыбается ей так ярко, как только может — ее больно видеть, но от той короткой улыбки, которую она возвращает в ответ, у него будет кружиться голова до конца поездки.  
Свистит гудок. Рон бросается вперед, уже зная, куда идти.  
Гарри в конце поезда, он всегда садится там. Сидит, глядя в окно полуприкрытыми глазами. А Рон смотрит на него. Видит тени под глазами, мягкий перекат костлявых плеч и снова дивится тому, насколько же они все молоды.  
Он также думает о Дамблдоре и Снейпе, и о детях, названных в честь героев и злодеев. Гарри простил их, но это было годы назад, а Рон никогда героем не был. Никогда не был так уж хорош в прощении других.  
Они молоды, все они. Они просто дети, и этот факт сейчас кажется таким четким. Они все просто дети.  
«У нас будет жизнь помимо твоей шахматной партии», — думает Рон, нет, не думает — обещает. В этот раз он станет лучше. Он не даст себе ослепнуть от ревности или от медальонов, шепчущих в ночи. Он спасет их всех, будет им другом, которым он так пытался быть, и в этот раз у него точно получится. И в этот раз, когда Гарри захочет оглянуться на прошедшие годы, у него будет больше счастливых воспоминаний, чем плохих.  
Ради будущего, которое Рон потерял, ради будущего, которое у него снова могло бы быть, Рон сделает все, что сможет.  
Он открывает дверь в купе и улыбается, когда видит бутылочно-зеленые глаза, глядящие на него. Свистит гудок, громко и пронзительно. Поезд под его ногами начинает двигаться.  
— Привет, — говорит Рон, — Здесь свободно? В других вообще сесть некуда.  
Гарри кивает, медленно и осторожно. Рон улыбается своей самой яркой улыбкой, и впервые он не чувствует ни скорби, ни страха, ни тревоги.  
Начался новый день, новая игра, и Рон готов в нее сыграть. 


End file.
